ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appears in Ben 10: Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1, when it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, ''Too Hot to Handle''. to battle Buzz ,Hammer and Surgeon. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Abilities He can "transmutate" his hands into missile launchers. He also has super strength (more than twice as strong as Humungousaur) which is enough to take out Humongousaur with only a few hits, and vast resistance to injury. He has a spiked ar mor covering his body. He also can hit his enemies with the mace on the end of his tail.He can shoot missle from his hand.He is much stronger tha n normal Humungousaur. Secret that shell is just armour for Humungousaur's Species Weaknesses seems he don't have a weakness yet. Video games ''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' Ultimate Humongousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP , DS, X-Box 360 and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. Albedo 10 Appearences *Attack of Eunice *The Elemental Lords Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Fusing Some Enemy Butt.He is used by BTUP Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is the same, but with two sashes going down his chest. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! where he defeats Tyrannopede. Ben 10: Ultimate Universe He looks just the same but with his normal form's underwear and gloves. He appears in Strange Days to train with Gwen and Kevin. Ben 10 alien alliance unknown threat John Smith 10 Ultimate Humungousaur is first used by Rob Lucci to fight John. Appearances: *Ultimate Evolution (first appearance) (used by Lucci) *Primus Again (first appearance by John) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) Galactic Battle *Separatists (episode) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (used by Albedo) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (used by Ahmad) *Mutants (used by Ultimate John) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) *War Games: Round One Zac 10 Power of the Ultimatrix In Zac 10 power of the ultimatrix he's the most ultimate form used in the last season and ultimate echo echo too. Trivia *In his normal size, Ultimate Humungousaur is twice as tall as his devolved form. *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first evolved alien to be seen in Ultimate Alien. *In the Cartoon Network online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. Even though he is locked, the only way to unlock Ultimate Humungousaur is to win three instant matches while logged in. *He is the only appeared four times so far (counting the [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Final_Battle:_Part_1 Ben 10: Alien Force episode in] which he was used by Albedo). *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was his last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the most used Ultimate form so far. *He is 20 feet tall. Gallery Thumbnail.aspx.jpg Ultimate Humongousaur.png Bad Ult. Clockasaur.png|A pretty bad picture of Clockboy+Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in Omniverse buy G1nath|link=Ben 10: X Evolution Official Ultimate Humungousaur.png Ultimate humungousaurrrrrrr.jpg Ultimate humungousaur.jpg Joesph 13 Ultimate Humungousaur.png 185px-Ben 10 ultimate humungousaur 12.jpg 185px-Ult Humungousaur in academy.png Category:Strength aliens Category:Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Hero Category:Armored Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Characters Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens